DBZ:Warriors Vs Signers
by Machi Vido
Summary: A/U: Imagine what would happen if Shenron and the Crimson Dragon joined forces? This is the story of what would happen if DBZ and Yugioh 5D's became one at the start of the Android Saga. Note: Will be updated if possible. (ON HIATUS)


**Hey everyone! This is my rewrite of DBZ: Warriors VS. Signers! The story shall now take place right after the Raditz saga. Enjoy!**

**DBZ: Warriors VS Signers Prologue**

A long time ago, above the clouds in the sky, there existed a divine being known as Kami. Kami was the guardian of the earth and lived in his temple above the clouds, where he watched over the mortals that lay beneath the earth. Whenever he thought that the earth's populations was in trouble for becoming extinct, he would call upon the power of the dragon balls, seven mystical balls of energy which gives it's user the power to make a wish. As such, Kami would use its power to resurrect the people of earth, so that they may live again. Yes indeed, as long as the mortals had their lord watching over them, things were going to be fine… at least that's what Kami thought.

For a long time after, these mini crises would cease to exist, instead bringing itself in the form of major ones such as the threat of the Demon King Piccolo who was Kami's evil half. Enraged and fumed that he could not do anything, Kami would just sit back and watch as the Demon King Piccolo slowly started to dissipate the Earth's Special Forces one by one. It was not long after, that a boy by the name of Goku would appear and rid the world of this evil once and for all only to face the reincarnation of the horror through his son, Ma Junior. To prepare for this, Kami had taken this boy named Goku and trained him under his watchful eye, telling his friend Mr. Popo to teach the lad everything he knew about martial arts. After successfully completing his training three years later, Goku then went on to face Ma Junior in the World Tournament as he saved the world once again from Piccolo's wrath.

Pleased by his student performance, Kami asked Goku if he would take the position of guardian of earth from him as he has become too old. Goku however declined as he felt that the job of a guardian would be boring and he would instead want to make himself stronger, a position which Kami accepted, realizing that Goku's job was indeed to protect the earth by being its hero. As Goku left, Kami was sure that he wouldn't have to worry for as long as he had Goku protecting the earth.

However, he was wrong. For four years later, a terror unlike which the earth had never seen before had come. Goku's brother, the Saiyan Raditz, had just finished wiping off Goku as he then went after Piccolo, who had luckily killed him in a combined effort from both of them. As Goku was in his last moments, he disappeared, only to be brought to Kami's Lookout, where Kami transported him to the other world in an effort to bring the hero stronger and more prepared this time by learning from the master of martial arts, King Kai. Leaving Goku to complete his training, Kami returned to his lookout in frustration, thinking about these unforeseen developments that had happened today when he was interrupted by his friend, Mr. Popo.

"Kami, what's the matter, you look pale my friend," asked Mr. Popo?

Kami nodded.

"Indeed, I am Mr. Popo, for I have realized something that I had not thought off being possible," said Kami worried.

Popo nodded back.

"I see," said Popo who already knew what the issue was about. Goku, the hero of earth wasn't prepared this time to fight back and had died while trying to do so. The guardian's friend noticed him tense and looked at him worriedly. The guardian of earth was not one to worry about anything. The guardian of earth was always the one who always enforced peace and knew a solution to every problem. For Kami, the god of earth, to not be able to come up with a solution to a problem that has probably inflicted earth means it's something serious. Sure, they had other problems that he could easily resolve but this seemed like one that was indistinguishable. Knowing his worry, he sighed.

"Goku will be ready by the time his training is complete Kami. So please, don't worry yourself," said Popo.

"I am not worried about that Mr. Popo; I am just thinking that I should have never thought that with him the earth can always be protected. Although, he is a great and strong warrior, he doesn't have the ability to remain invincible," said Kami.

"But Kami, that's not your fault, we all taught that this event would never happen again after Piccolo's defeat at the hands of Goku in the World Tournament. Surely, you can't be serious that you have given up you hope on Goku's power," said Popo.

"It's not that I have given up Mr. Popo; it's just that I have started to realize that we might need more power and hope then we thought," said Kami.

"What do you mean by that Kami?" Popo asked which made him stand on his feet and come closer to him.

"Popo, the time has come to use the dragon balls once again; however we shall not use it on Goku. Wish for the dragon to transport fighters from across the universes that will be able to fight in our cause. Make the wishes so that the summoned fighters have a power level of at least 2000," said Kami.

"2000!" Popo said shocked.

"That's right Mr. Popo, I need strong warriors, and as you know for yourself, the Saiyans that will come in a year will be twice as strong as the Saiyans that were fought today. I can't risk anymore casualties," said Kami.

"But what about Goku's friends, I am sure we can train them to fight off the Saiyans in a year," suggested Mr. Popo.

"No, we can't Popo, for even if we train them, there fighting power would only be as strong as the Saiyan that came today," said Kami looking worriedly.

"But Kami, how are we going to do this, you know that we can't use the dragon balls when the power of the summoned exceeds yours," said Popo.

Kami raised his hand motioning for him to stop and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Popo, I will do it. Just make sure that you get the dragon balls ready by this evening," said Kami.

Popo nodded, knowing that Kami was serious and he had a plan in his mind.

"Very well, I understand Kami; I will go and gather the dragon balls now. I will be ready to make the wish within the evening," said Popo as he got on his magic carpet as he began to leave.

"Be sure to get them all by this evening Mr. Popo, and while you are doing that be sure to call Goku's friends to come here as well," shouted Kami to him.

"I will Kami," said Mr. Popo as he descended down towards the earth, heading west to where the first dragon ball was.

Kami watched him from above the earth and sighed.

'_It seems that even Mr. Popo has become more agile than me, I guess I should stop thinking lowly of myself. Mr. Popo was right, for years as a guardian; I had given up fighting because I thought I was too old. But with Piccolo's youth restoring itself, I feel that I am overpowered with new life. I can believe that I am much stronger than I thought I was but I can't believe in the hope that the earth has with its fighters. For this reason, I must change the dragon's wishing power so that it has no regard to my power. If this makes me lose responsibility of the dragon, then so be it, I shall enforce one of the warriors who appears stronger than me to become the new guardian of the dragon's power,'_ thought Kami.

He then looked up at the sky and he clenched his fists.

'_I just hope that the one who becomes the new guardian of the dragon balls will assume responsibility in a dignified manner. He must be trained to only use that power for the benefit of the world and for himself, and I must teach him this,'_ thought Kami.

He then turned backwards as he proceeded in his temple, as he began to meditate, waiting until Mr. Popo came to tell him of the news.

End of Prologue

A/N: How do you like that? My writing style definitely has improved, to me at least. Also, to you all you out there reading this story, I decided to change Shenron's wish conditions so that he may be able to grant wishes to destroy populations or people without the guardian having it be strong for it. For those of you reading this story, please review for there will another chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews.


End file.
